


light and fresh

by gaytimetraveller



Category: Persona 2
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 13:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaytimetraveller/pseuds/gaytimetraveller
Summary: Lisa pulls on the braid again, a little playful, and can feel Chikalin’s head tilt sideways. She laughs, muffled against Lisa’s neck, like distant resounding bells.





	light and fresh

**Author's Note:**

> ive been meaning to write but ive been, in absolute art overload and all i do is draw so uhhhh light meaningless chikalisa fluff its time for that

Lisa lightly pulls on one of her girlfriend’s braids, hanging over both their shoulders and still smelling light and fresh; like shampoo and fresh dye and something fruity, maybe like lemon candy. This time the ends were electric blue, last time they’d been a light purple. She was always one for change when it came to those things, could never stay still for long in any kind of way. Bracelets jingle as Chikalin pulls her somehow closer (not that there was much space on the couch to begin with), and Lisa can feel the soft smile against the side of her neck. She has to close her mouth to stop a laugh from bubbling up.  
  
She pulls on the braid again, playful, and can feel Chikalin’s head tilt sideways. She laughs, muffled against Lisa’s neck, like distant resounding bells. It tickles a bit, and Lisa scrunches up her face a little, still trying not to laugh.  
  
Chikalin lightly kisses the side of her neck and this time Lisa really does start giggling, smile wide and open. Moments later she starts blowing a raspberry and Lisa starts laughing uncontrollably, snorting and everything, unable to stop. When Chika pulled back she was out of air, still laughing between wheezing breaths.  
  
Slowly, letting Lisa calm down and breathe without a wheeze, she leans back in; tips her head to up rest her chin on the top of Lisa’s head. Lisa lightly sighs, letting her eyes fall closed, breathing deeper but still uneven, still softly laughing every few breaths. Something tickles the side of her face, and she slowly blinks an eye open; of course it was one of those braids.  
  
Lisa pulls the braid, and this time Chikalin doesn’t see it coming at all. She squawks, and goes completely sideways, various bracelets clacking and jingling, she even manages to accidentally kick a throw pillow off the couch while another foot hit the coffee table. Her arms around the other’s waist pulls Lisa over in the process, and she’s laughing again. She giggles into a bright yellow couch cushion and Chika’s still making small vaguely squeaky yell-ish noises. It only makes Lisa laugh more.


End file.
